Vendettas Are Deadly
'''Vendettas Are Deadly '''is the seventh episode of SBFW Quest. It aired November 10, 2018 and was written by Rocky Lobster and Purple133. This was also the mid-season finale of Season One. Transcript (Episode opens with the SBFW gang all knocked unconscious and a hooded Fandom official is standing over them) Unknown: Good job Golf, you shall be rewarded greatly for this one! Golf: Yeah, wasn’t that much of a problem. Unknown: Yeah, you didn’t fail this time. You know what happens to failures. (The hooded man holds up a glass jar with three small people trapped inside of it) Golf: (gulp) I swear I’ll bring Fanonland down on my life! Unknown: On your life you say? Well I’m going to hold you to that. (Episode cuts to Dan, Granite, and INU who all escaped by claiming they fapped to SpongeBob hentai to the Fandom officials) Granite: Now how the hell do you suppose we go back there and rescue them all? You heard those people chasing us. Their Fandom officials for god’s sake! Dan: Yeah I know dumbass. INU: That Fandom official chasing us… he sounded very familiar. Dan: I’m not quite sure who it’d be. FD pulling a spell out of his ass? INU: No but there was something menacing about it… something that struck fear into all of us at one point. Dan: (rubs rocks together) Well I know one thing for sure. King Jasbre I is not going to be pleased. Granite: Why don’t we just ditch em all. Who needs them anyway? Dan: Without them you wouldn’t have a home misfit. Granite: Oh so you’re trying to be funny-boy now? I’ll show YOU funny-boy alright! (Then Dan and INU wait awkwardly) Granite: Fine well you know what? I’m outta here. See ya later. I can’t survive with people who have a single digit IQ. (Granite wanders through the dark forest and slowly disappears as the wind starts to pick up) Dan: (throws rocks) Dammit, it’s no use. We’re going to freeze out here and it’s all golf’s fault. He’ll probably be killing them soon! INU: Whoa there, calm down! (Granite runs back through the forest) Granite: Hey guys, I think I found them! (Granite points at all of the unconscious SBFW users) Dan: Good job! Now let’s get there, save them, and KILL GOLF. Granite: You okay? Dan: No I’m not okay, that bitch captured my closest friends! (Dan holds up a picture of Matchy and sighs) INU: Hey, while you two were having a moment, the ESB guard appeared behind us. Granite: Wait didn’t AFP kill them? Spongebob456: Bet. (Everyone gets knocked out and left in the hands of the mysterious hooded man) Unknown: It’s a good thing I resurrected you guys! Spongebob456: Yeah, thanks. Golf: Hey boss, when are you gonna reveal yourself to them? Unknown: In good time. (Dan and Bot wake up) Bot: Mission aborted, going haywire, drrrrrrr. Dan: You okay? What did Golf do to you? Golf: Nothing. Dan: LIAR! (Dan jumps up and punches Golf in the face) Unknown: Well Golf? You’re just gonna stand there and take it? Remember your mission and what I’ll do if you fail me. Golf: Yes sir. (Golf throws a punch at Dan) Unknown: Place your bets here! (sounds air horn to wake up everyone else) Rocky: I bet DAN! Dan: Let’s go! Unknown: Now ESB Guards, don’t interfere. I want to watch this happen. (Dan and Golf fight, Dan throwing rapid punches at golf, runs back to Golf and leans back throwing an extremely hard punch at him causing Dan to win) Unknown: So you failed Golf. Big deal. You’re all free to go. Bot: Wh-wh-what do you mean? Purps: Hey wait, this isn’t Bot! The batteries are different! (Bot busts out of his shell to reveal Red Flanders) Red Flanders: FINE YOU GOT ME! (Red shoots fire through his mouth at everyone and kills every ESB Guard member except Spongebob456. The hooded Fandom official quickly teleports Spongebob456 and his Fandom army elsewhere and vanishes) Rocky: Damn Red. Didn’t know you could have been so useful. Lock: Remember that Red-Rocky theory. Rocky: Shut up Lock. Red: Blech. I only help when I find use. I think you all are still pathetic. (With this, Red slowly turns to sparks and vanishes away) (The gang walks through the forest, following the narrow dirt path in order to go back to Fanonland. It starts to rain causing everyone to become drenched and shiver) Rocky: Will we ever know where Bot is? Purps: I don’t know but I think we should first focus on getting out of this place quickly. You saw that Fandom official. He was pretty damn powerful. He’s able to resurrect anybody he deems fit. Dan: God let’s just make a transition already. (The gang finally reaches the shack where they find King Jasbre I strolling back and forth frantically) King Jasbre I: Oh no no no! This simply will not do. Dan: Quit talkin fancy and get to the point. King Jasbre I: (pulls out binoculars and points them towards a vast desert down a couple hills) You see that group over there? About 7-8 men? Those exiles are sprinting towards my Fanonland! I didn’t have time to go over there due to the storm and I don’t want my dragon-leather royal armour to get soaked! Crazy: Well here’s your hoopla princess. Princess Ponyo: Oh pissjuice we were almost killed! Jasbre how do you not see this? King Jasbre I: Quiet. I’m focused on more important affairs. Princess Ponyo: (sighs in frustration and climbs up the ladder in order to be alone) King Jasbre I: Shit they are splitting up! Four are coming over here! Quick hide! I’m sure we can ambush them! Everyone still has their daggers right! Rocky: (sighs) Yep. King Jasbre I: (whispering) Good, now everyone hide. Hide! Purps: Hey, what about the Fandom official? Dan: They won’t bother us. (The hooded Fandom official along with Golf and a bunch of guards are standing behind them as the exiles march in front of them) King Jasbre I: Crap. Unknown: Jasbre, it’s time you pay for your sins. If you thought we were done, we weren’t. Dan: Why did you fuckers come back? Unknown: Call it a favor, we can’t have these exiles entering the country! King Jasbre I: Here they come! (All of the exiles are wearing different masks, all crazy in their own way, but Bluebunny removes his) Bluebunny: King Jasbre I! You thought you could just GET RID of us? Well now the time has come for us to get rid of you! King Jasbre I: You guys all broke the rules! (The exiles charge, and all but one are shot down by the SBFW gang and others) Exile: I’m outta here! Unknown: Well then. Good luck to you King Jasbre. King Jasbre I: Thanks! (The hooded man leads his group away, but all of a sudden he turns around and stabs Jasbre in the back) Spongebob456: Hey why did you do that! That wasn’t part of the plan! Unknown: And this wasn’t either. (The hooded man removes the dagger from Jasbre’s back and stabs Spongebob456 in the throat) Unknown: No resurrections this time. (Spongebob456 dies and Golf panics) Golf: Boss, why did you do that? Unknown: I can do as I please. And don’t question me unless you want to end up next. Dan: OH MY GOD JASBRE! (Jasbre falls to the ground) Dan: Speak to me brother. King Jasbre I: Tell my story and stop Golf. OOF! All SBFW Users: NOOOOOOOO! AFP: I swear we’re gonna stop them, avenge Jasbre, and find Bot! Matchy: Dan are you gonna stop the me fapping in class jokes? Dan: What was that? I don’t talk to people who fap in class. Matchy: OH MY GOD. (Episode cuts the hooded man and Golf) Golf: So I have to finish the job? Unknown: Yes. You know, it just occurred to me you don’t know me. Golf: Yeah, I just fear you. Unknown: (starts pulling off hood) it’s time you didn’t. Golf: Sean? (Episode ends) Category:Purple133 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:SBFW Quest Category:2018